


Graphics Masterpost: REFUGEE

by ZephyrChrysalis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Tags are for Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrChrysalis/pseuds/ZephyrChrysalis
Summary: This is a full posting of all the graphics created for Refugee as part of the Supernatural J2 Big Bang for 2016.Story by: Junkerin|  Rating for Fic & Graphics: Explicit | Genre: RPFStory Summary: Jared lives happily with his family in Cambria. Until civil war destroys everything he's ever known. Forced to leave his home, he risks everything to bring his little sister and his cousins to the safety only Amerigo can provide.Jensen is the National Refugee Advisor in Amerigo.  A former Navy man who is now the right hand of Amerigo's President, he's all business.  Then he meets Jared.





	1. The Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cover, an introduction and Masterpost Sections List

.

.

Huge thanks to EmberDW for her monumental assistance on this  
piece of cover art. She's a great friend and a wonderful artist! And  
I was so swamped with work and wasn't getting quite the feeling I  
wanted and she came in and with a few strokes, helped me get exactly  
what I was hoping to achieve.

I wanted complete devastation and between the two of us we got it. Then,  
another friend of mine, came in and beta'd the work with me and with  
another few deft strokes, it was as close to perfect as I could get.

I hope you all agree. I know that Junkerin, the writer, really liked it quite  
a bit and that's what I was hoping.

I hope you like what I've done. I hope, too, that you can appreciate that photomanip  
can be quite daunting sometimes. I have tremendous respect for true artists and the  
work they produce. My hat's off to them. I'm limited to manipulating what already  
exists, but I like the work I've done here for this story. I hope you enjoy them  
and it... so, go read... it's quite an interesting story!

Thanks for stopping by, Mari

.  


**Here's a list of what's included in this Graphics Masterpost.  
I've also included Walk-Throughs which could be better knows as 'How This Graphic Was Created'.**

To Come...


	2. The Chapter Headers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each of these headers was created to evoke something important to each chapter.  
> My goal was to support the chapter but, to also entice the reader!

CHAPTER HEADERS  
I really wanted to do something special with these chapter headers. So, to that end, I chose a very specific happening, a specific important moment from each chapter to depict. There are only a couple that were 'lucky finds' and with careful cropping would give me the image I sought. All the others are layered amalgamations of various photographic images that allowed me to create the image I thought would best represent the chapter. I wanted these images to also hint at what the reader would be experiencing. 

I'll go through how some of these headers were created in a Walk-Through.

.

.

.

.


	3. Map of Jared's Journey

Junkerin spent a good deal of time building her world. And although, it’s based on countries  
Currently in existence, she’s very creatively renamed those countries to reflect her story.

This map did not come out quite the way I wanted, but it serves its purpose. I might  
revisit this piece again at another time, just for the challenge of it!

West Wales = Cambria   
New Quay = Cei Newydd  
Bristol = Brycgstow   
Cardiff = Caerdydd  
Albion = Great Britain  
Eire = Ireland  
Isl = Iceland  
Nunaat = Greenland  
Amerigo = USA  
Frankmerigo = Canada  
Vonstreuben = Washington


	4. The Order of Mithras

These 'tiles' represent the Seven Levels of the Ancient Order of Mithras, which actually existed. These are images of actual stone mosaics that date back to before the 4th Century.  
These images were bit difficult to find in a good quality resolution. Once I found them, I was able to repair them a bit so that they'd look like they were still in use by the faction that is the antagonist in this story.

**The Seven Consecration Steps of Mithras** are: 1\. Corax (Crow), 2\. Nymphus (Bridesman), 3\. Miles (Solider), 4\. Leo (Lion), 5\. Perses (Persian), 6\. Heliodromus (Sun runner), 7\. Pater (Father).

The type is not a font. I actually used my mouse and wrote what I needed so that they would purposefully look rough.

From this full collection, I pulled out the specific 'tiles' that correspond to the Four Agents of Mithras that appear in the story. Junkerin used these throughout the fic as supporting images and scene dividers.


	5. Jared at the Beach - Chapter 1

This was done specifically for the author! I wanted to do a surfer  
Jared for the story as well. I'm not in love with this one, but it  
was my 8th attempt and it was better than the others, so, I went with it!


	6. A Bear, a Bracelet,  a Suitcase & a Rucksack- Chapters 3, 6 & 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These 4 items are extremely important through the story.

End of Chapter Three  


End of Chapter Six  


End of Chapter Twelve  



	7. The Amerigo Refugee Center - Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... Jared and company arrive in safe harbor.

End of Chapter Nine  



	8. A Happy Ending - The Martini Shot

End of The Epilogue  



	9. Past Comments from LJ Posting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments should never be lost!

We all live for comments on our work... and I wasn't going to lose these!

I screen capped them... and here they are...


End file.
